Clothes washing machines typically have a detergent dispenser to receive either a powder or a liquid detergent which is added to the tub during a wash cycle of the machine. Some washing machines include compartments for laundry conditioners, such as fabric softener or bleach, as well as a compartment for detergent to be used in a prewash cycle. The prewash cycle is typically followed by a main wash cycle which includes a second dose of detergent from the dispenser. The dispenser configuration for a powder detergent is different than the configuration for a liquid detergent. For example, powder detergents typically do not require walls in the dispenser, which are required to contain liquid detergents. Also, liquid detergents generally work well with a siphon system, whereas powder detergents do not work well with a siphon system. Thus, the specific dispenser or compartment configuration provided in the washing machine normally dictates the type of detergent that can be used.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved detergent dispenser for a clothes washing machine which can handle either powder or liquid detergent for both the prewash and main wash cycles.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved detergent dispenser for a washing machine which allows the user to select the configuration, and thus the type of detergent, that can be used for the wash cycle of the machine.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision an improved detergent dispenser for a washing machine that can be changed by the user in order to function as either a powder detergent dispenser or a liquid detergent dispenser.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a detergent dispenser having dual cups for powder and liquid detergent, with one cup being removably mounted in the other cup.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine detergent dispenser having a single drain opening for prewash detergent, main wash detergent, and fabric conditioner.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
An improved detergent dispenser is provided for a clothes washing machine. The machine has a tub for holding clothes to be washed, and may be a front loading or top loading machine. The detergent dispenser includes a base mounted in the washing machine. A first powder detergent cup is mounted in the base to hold and dispense a powder detergent into the tub during the main wash cycle. A second liquid detergent cup is removably mounted in the first cup to hold and dispense a liquid detergent into the tub during the main wash cycle. The dispenser is provided with an area to receive either liquid or powder detergent for a prewash cycle. A third cup is provided for holding and dispensing fabric softener into the tub. The dispenser includes a single drain opening through which the prewash detergent, main wash detergent, and fabric softener pass at the appropriate time of the wash cycle.